The present disclosure herein relates to a fingerprint sensor and an electronic device including the same.
Capacitive type fingerprint sensors are classified into mutual capacitive types that sense a decrease in mutual capacitance due to a finger contacting a touch point and self capacitive types that sense an increase in self capacitance.
In the case of the self capacitive types according to the related art, a magnitude of capacitance generated when contacting the fingerprint has to be high so as to accurately discriminate capacitance values generated between ridges of the fingerprint, which are contact points, and valleys of the fingerprint, which correspond to spaces between the ridges. Therefore, accurate sensing may be enabled when sensors are placed as many as possible between the ridges and the valleys. However, when the sensor increases in size due to an increase of a size of a contact surface, sensing performance may be deteriorated.